


Morning Coffee

by kristsune



Series: Sex and Candy [12]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, and all the cuddles, fluffy fluff, morning fluff, rex is an actual octopus, s&c au, wolffe can be pleasant when he wants to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Cody can never fully escape cuddles from his boyfriends





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random fluff, yet again influenced by a conversation with [thebisexualmandalorian](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/). Influenced by this slightly nsfw [picture.](https://lena221b.tumblr.com/post/152971545153)

Cody sighed happily as he took his first sip of coffee. It had just finished brewing, and it served to keep him warm. It wasn’t that cold in their kitchen, but he was only in his boxer briefs.

He was watching the sunrise when Wolffe shuffled in wrapping his arms around Cody’s waist and lightly biting down on his shoulder. Cody rolled his eyes, but still handed him his cup of coffee. He loved how warm Wolffe was flush against his back. 

Cody was impressed that Wolffe was even able to make it downstairs alone. The only way he was able to get out of bed earlier was to transfer Rex, also known as the Human Octopus, completely over to Wolffe. 

Wolffe hummed his satisfaction after downing about half the cup. He tightened his grip around Cody’s waist while resting his chin on his shoulder. 

Which was when Rex stumbled in, blanket over his shoulders dragging behind him. Yawning and rubbing his eyes. Rex walked right up to Cody and tucked his head into his neck and wrapped his arms around him as much as he could, being tangled in the blanket as we was. 

“Mmpf.”

Cody ran his fingers through his short hair and held him close. Rex nuzzled in closer as Wolffe started to purr behind him.

One could escape the cuddle, but never for long. Cody was perfectly content with that. So they stood in the morning sunlight, enjoying each others sleepy company before they needed to get ready for the day.


End file.
